


Play Date

by Firegirl210



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirl210/pseuds/Firegirl210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora and Philip bring their children to the moors for a playdate with Godmother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

Disclaimer: Only Loreana and Mal are my brain babies

* * *

 

“Aaaaaah! Stop it, stop it, stop it!” A young girl shrieked and squealed as the Wallerbogs splashed the small girlchild with clear riverwater. She had finally reached her fifth year, and as promised, her mother and father had taken her on her first trip to the Moors.

“Take that!” Her brother took a handful of mud and lobbed it at one of the squat creatures, but his eight year old aim was not the best and he ended up splattering the pale blue fabric of his sister’s dress with black muck. She looked down at her gown, then her face turned red as she prepared to throw a royal tantrum.

“Wait, wait, stop right there.” A pale man with sleek black hair intervened, stepping between the siblings. He crouched down to be on eye level with them, inky eyes serious.

“You know how to deal with little boys who don’t play nice, Loreana?” he whispered conspiratorially, and the child’s dark eyes widened.

“What?”

He handed her a pile of mud, gesturing his head at the blonde haired boy, and she grinned fiercely.

“Hey Mal!” He turned and received a faceful of mud for his trouble. The fight escalated to include nearly every creature in the vicinity, and the raven dark man backed away quickly to the group of watching adults.

“You’re an absolutely awful influence,” King Philip pointed out, and Queen Aurora nudged his shoulder with hers.

“Oh he is not. This is where I played when I was young.”

“I agree with your husband for once,” Maleficent interjected, “They’ll grow up to be vicious little beasties like their mother at this rate.”

“I’ve quite grown out of that nickname, Godmother,” Aurora said petulantly, and the Faerie arched an eyebrow. They all knew that wasn’t true.

“Mother, mother!” Loreana waddled over, caked head to toe, but paused as she realized the adults were still clean.

“You should give your godfather a hug, darling,” Philip suggested, and Diaval received the muck-coated armful of child good humoredly, hugging her tightly and swinging the chocolate haired child off the ground. The momentum splattered the others with river mud, and Philip yelped and fell backwards off the treeroot upon which he had perched. Aurora laughed delightedly, and Maleficent started as she was hit in the face by Moor sludge.

“Mal! Protect your King!” Philip called from his shelter behind the tree, and his golden-haired son leapt onto Diaval’s back, clinging there like a spider monkey.

“Don’t use our children like shields!” Aurora chastised, gathering a handful of mud, and when her husband turned to retort she caught him full in the face with it.

“That’s it! I’m declaring Rayume a Patriarchy and committing Mariticide!” He tackled his wife around the waist into the water, soaking them both. The adults laughed and giggled as they wrestled, and the Wallerbogs croaked and hooted, tossing muck galore.

Diaval stumbled under the weight of the prince and princess, laughing breathlessly, towards Maleficent. She moved back a bit, eyeing the filthy children.

“Come on, Godmother,” he teased, and Loreana dropped from his neck and held out her arms to the Faerie. Maleficent surrendered and lifted the child into her lap, stroking back the mud caked hair and raising an eyebrow.

“I know the princess is in here somewhere…” she commented, wiping the mud away from Loreana’s eyes, and then she smiled. “Ah! There she is. Such pretty eyes. Like her mother’s.”

“I want eyes like yours, Godmother,” Mal called from Diaval’s back, and the Faerie glanced at the child named after her.

“Your eyes are perfect as they are. Not that I can see them through the layer of filth on you right now, you beastie.”

“Mal! Loreana! Help!” Aurora squealed as Philip dragged her back down into the river, and the children ran screaming for their parents. Loreana clung to Philip’s leg, and Mal jumped on his back, small arms tight.

“No! I have been vanquished! Avenge me!” Philip groaned, falling to his knees and then onto his face in the clear water, and the children cried imploringly for their father to return to life. After a moment he came up gasping, grabbing one in each arm as they squealed in surprise and delight.

Diaval sat heavily beside Maleficent, laughing and wiping mud from his face. “Ohh they’re quite a handful,” he said breathlessly, and she smiled.

“They have been raised to be loved. Aurora and Philip are wonderful parents.”

Her fond expression warmed his heart, and he pecked a kiss to her cheek. “You showed Aurora how.”

“We showed her,” she corrected, looping a finger through the strings on Diaval’s shirt, and pulled him closer so she could place a brief kiss on his lips.

“Eeeewwwww!” Mal was pointing at the immortals and making sick noises, but Loreana beamed.   
“You don’t like kisses, Mal?” Aurora said, sounding shocked, and her boy suddenly looked abashed.

“I like your kisses, mommy,” he amended, crawling into her lap where she kissed his forehead.

“He’s quite a Mama’s boy,” Diaval commented, too quiet for the mother and child to hear, but loud enough for the father. Philip glowered and pulled Loreana into his arms where she was asking by way of raised arms.

“I want a kiss from daddy!” She begged, and he wiped the tip of her nose clean of mud and kissed it, making her giggle.

“Kisses for everyone!” She kissed Philip’s nose back, then squirmed down to kiss her brother, who wiped his cheek grumpily, her mother who beamed proudly, and then toddled over to the Fae.

“A kiss? For me? Why princess, I’m just a lowly raven!” Diaval said dramatically as she approached expectantly, and giggled as he feigned a swoon. Then he leaned down and offered his cheek, which Loreana kissed sloppily before scrambling into Maleficent’s lap.

“Godmother! Kisses!”

Maleficent accepted the child’s kiss to her severe cheekbone, then placed her full red lips to Loreana’s brow. The child giggled and blushed, hurrying back to her mother who grinned and hugged her children where they all sat by the riverbank, and Maleficent smiled softly.

How had she ever not believed in True Love?

 

 


End file.
